Talk:Lieutenant Thackeray
Name Should we include that his first name is Keiran? From the speech he has with Gwen at the end of Wintersday Cheer. Pine Ofthaven 17:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I was about to do that myself, actually. —Dr Ishmael 17:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :; unless its a nickname :p 19:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Love Would he be in love with Gwen? That could explain why is so stressed to involve her. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :See Wintersday cheer talk page, definitely a possibility. Roland Cyerni 03:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) "He" is a girl There is a wrong translation in polish language, "He" is treated as w woman... =O Alex1991gw 11:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Logan Thackeray As anyone seen the new races video? The human is a Thackeray. (to bad for all of those people who fell in love with gwen) New Dialog I observed a new dialog between Keiran and Gwen and have added the dialog to the page. I'm not sure if it has been added before on a different page or not. Here's a pic of part of the conversation. Image TheSeer99 03:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well thats it. There going to have a baby for sure now. Thats nr. 3. It's Mhenlo ♥ Cynn, Koss ♥ Melonni and Keiran ♥ Gwen. Hooray! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, the wording describing the new dialogues are a bit confusing, as each of the 5 dialogues (separated by lines on the page) happen consecutively each time you re-enter the HoM. Eg the first time you go in (after the update) you see the first new dialogue, the second time you enter you see the second, etc. The sixth time you enter (there are 5 new dialogues), Thackeray does not appear and there is no new dialogue. I have no idea how to word that on the page, but just wanted to get the information here. Oh, and on the 5th visit/dialogue, Thackeray is suffering from the "Crippled" condition, complete with the little downward brown arrow as he staggers along. He reaches the stairs, does a /catchbreath, then sits down. So yeah. Feel free to add that stuff where it should be. I'm hoping that this is setup for a new multi-campaign quest or something (I've already gotten red iris flowers and farmed 2 sentient seeds today). I've done some crude research looking for any other changes across Tyria. I entered the UW after the first dialog with flowers and seeds in my inventory and gwen in my party. Sarah and Gwen talked, but nothing new happened. I entered after watching the last dialogue with Gwen in my party and the stuff in my inv, and same dialogue, nothing new. I entered without Gwen, and Sarah was there with Benton, but only the normal dialogue happened between the two. I got on my perma-pre and talked to Mary Malone (I have her quest The Orchard in my log, but not completed), and nothing new. I also talked to Sarah in Ashford, but nothing new (I didn't really expect there to be, because limiting the quest to prophecies-only characters wouldn't really make sense, but I wanted to cover everything I could think of). So after checking all these, I'm fairly certain that nothing else has been implemented yet, if there will be anything. Perhaps after the next update someone else could go through this list again, and let me know if any of you think of anything else to check. Peace! Ailina 17:11, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thats some research you did. Nice now thats what wiki needs :P. But I do hope for a quest but don't think Anet will make a quest though. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I think they might, eventually. I call 5th B-day. RoseOfKali 11:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe there is hope -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::There was a minor undocumented update today (or maybe last night, dunno). Anyone know what it is, or if not, anyone want to check if this has anything to do with the new dialogue? Ailina 18:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wasn't it: Fixed a timing issue with the upcoming weekend event? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I'm with ROK on the 5th B'day idea, good timing for it IMO. In the last part of the dialog I love it how Keiran hobbles in (at a seemingly much faster rate - turbo-cripple?), gets to sitting down and Gwen leaves her post and rushes up to his aid. Anyway I've got Red Iris Flowers in the inventory and started farming up some Sentient Seeds in Istan. In the early part of the new dialog it had some talk about Nicholas the Traveler, I'm just wondering if he has some involvement with this supposed up-coming event? --Valandil D 14:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, I don't know if gathering any ingredients makes much sense. First of all, we can't get them all anyway (dried apples?), and second, the tea thing gets resolved in one of the dialogues, so apparently it gets made without the player's involvement. But I do think this is a preparation for something more in April. RoseOfKali 23:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Doesn't hurt to have whatever ingredients you CAN get just in case, I mean after all, if you find out you don't need them then just sell them off to the merch. --Valandil D 00:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well, let's see if Nick collects seeds this week. :P They're easy to get, anyway, so I wouldn't bother getting them "just in case" before they're actually needed. RoseOfKali 00:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I updated with the dialogue you get after turning in all picnic items, and return to the eye. Kumu 23:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Collector He collects stuff for Gwen's B-day List of items you can trade: :Sweets: ::Pumpkin Cookie RoseOfKali 10:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't have to complete EotN, no. I'm pretty you have to have completed Thackeray's Wintersday quests. Some of my characters have only done Curse of the Nornbear and Against the Charr (easy to run for ZMissions), and he still appeared for all of them except the one that hadn't done the Wday quests. :::Also, partying with someone who qualifies for the dialogue works too (just like partying with someone who's unlocked the Jingle Bear/Moa). Thackeray's appearance/non-appearance is based on the owner of the HoM, so it has to be the party leader, and they can't have progressed past the Hay Fever Tea dialogue (I think that's the one). Thackeray will appear in Ice Cliff Chasms for any character who has watched all the dialogue. —Dr Ishmael 13:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I've just seen the "must complete EotN" somewhere, and copied it. It might very well be the Wintersday stuff instead, since it's kind of the start of their relationship. I think you must get through the picnic dialogue, which is a couple instances after the tea one, before he appears as a collector. RoseOfKali 14:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Right, you have to get through all the dialogues, and you have to watch all of them completely (Thackeray doesn't have to leave, but the last line has to have been "spoken"). :::::Something else that's been confusing people, to get candles from Munne, you have to talk to Thackeray in ICC and specifically ask him about the candles and where to find them. :::::Also, you have to take a couple steps into the HoM before he appears. A lot of people were reporting "no-shows" before they realized this, so it's really hard to piece the evidence together for his appearance criteria. —Dr Ishmael 15:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ish why do you ignore me when I pm you in game QQ am I too much of a troll for you? D: Docta Jenkins 20:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thackeray's garden I wonder where the garden is that he made and talks about in his dialog when you ask him about the picnic. It is green and in an overlook in the mountains. He checks on it on the way to or from a mission. That sounds like the Charr Homelands more than the Far Shiverpeaks, but he says it is "near our homeland." I can't imagine a spot that is green in post searing Ascalon. Maybe the southern part of Grothmar Wardowns or Sacnoth Valley is the place.Bikeboy854 13:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :gwen's B-day is within a week, so we will know it then.Omanhunter 13:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe there is a little bit of green to the south-west in the Breech. I haven't went there to double check though. Now that I'm thinking about it, it might just be moss....Venom20 14:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::She wont go with him anyway, "She has better things to do". Poor LT. Omanhunter 14:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe I'm obsessed with this, but Thackeray's garden is bothering me. I thought maybe Gwen's garden was really his, but of course Gwen says it is hers when you take her there, but there are a few things that make me think Anet is changing gears there. For one thing her monologue about the garden is way too optimistic compared to how she acts in the HoM, and I found that after you have given all the items that Thackeray will take, included the ones to get the sack of random junk, Gwen stops giving that monologue at the garden. Of course, I could be wrong, because that garden just doesn't quite fit the description of his garden in a mountain overlook. I did some searching in the southwest area of Grothmar Wardowns, the green area in the Breach, and even that green spot in the Great Northern Wall mission, but didn't see anything that would suggest a cultivated garden. I think it would be in EotN, though, so if it does exist, I suspect it will be along the edges of the explorable areas of the Charr Homeland. One last note of the thick-headedness of Thackeray: Once you give him all the things he needs his dialogue is that all he needs is the girl, even if she is STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.